


Rock Music Makes Me Feel Hot

by antiheronea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex in a Car, Teasing, Underage Sex, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiheronea/pseuds/antiheronea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was once again singing some old rock song loudly and tapping his fingers everywhere and Sam couldn't take his eyes off of Dean. And, of course, Dean caught his stare.<br/>"What ya looking at, Sammy?" Dean grinned a bit.<br/>"Nothing, jerk." Sam mumbled and looked out of the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Music Makes Me Feel Hot

Dean and Sam were driving down a lonely road in the middle of nowhere to drive few towns away from their current home. John had wanted them to check some case while he was working on something else so it was just the two of them in the Impala. Dean loved to drive his dad's car. He just loved the scent of the old car and particularly the rumble of the engine and the shining black paint of the car. The car was so beautiful, he wouldn't let anything ruin or scratch it. 

But he loved to share the car with his brother. He always felt calm with his brother especially if they were listening to some old rock classics. Sam didn't really care about the car or the loud music, but he cared about his brother so he let him turn up the volume. Few times he thought about trying to change the music, but he knew what Dean would say; "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole". So mostly he let Dean play his loud music.

But Sam loved to watch his brother tap his fingers on the wheel of the car as he listened to the music and sometimes Dean would even sing along. God he loved when Dean sang. Maybe he wasn't the best singer, but he feels the music and lets it show when he sings and it's kinda hot to watch. He didn't really like the music, but when Dean sang, he loved it.

Dean was once again singing some old rock song loudly and tapping his fingers everywhere and Sam couldn't take his eyes off of Dean. And, of course, Dean caught his stare.

"What ya looking at, Sammy?" Dean grinned a bit. Sam flushed a bit and immediately looked away.

"Nothing, jerk." Sam mumbled and looked out of the window. He knew he was acting like a baby, but he didn't want Dean to continue to tease him.

"Jeez, calm down. Bitch." Dean laughed and kept singing. Sam bit his lip softly and looked at Dean carefully. God he was gorgeous.

"You are staring again, Sammy." Dean laughed, but he didn't bother to look at Sam. "Come on, tell your big brother." Dean grinned a bit as he knew that the nickname would annoy Sam. Sam huffed, but didn't look away. This was his chance.

"I don't know.. This music just makes me feel kinda hot." Sam shrugged and looked away. He could see Dean wince from the corner of his eye. Success.

"W-What?" He could hear slight tremble in Dean's voice. Sam had to look at his brother and what he saw was just amazing. Dean's face was slightly red. This was a fucking great success.

"Like I said, I don't know. Especially your singing makes me feel kinda hot. But maybe it's just the heat, don't you think, Dean?" Sam couldn't help but grin a bit as he kept looking at his brother's face redden even more.

"Y-Yeah.. Maybe it's just the heat." Dean swallowed and kept driving. He didn't continue singing so Sam had to think of something else. He turned the volume up as the song changed and he changed his position a bit on the seat and hummed.

"I love this song." Sam said and closed his eyes. He moved his hands slowly closer to his crotch and kept humming. Sam could hear as Dean's breath hitched. He wanted to look at Dean so badly and beg for him to just take him, but he had to tease Dean more just a bit.

Sam reached to turn the music just a bit more louder and he boldly moved his hand on his crotch and rubbed softly. He hummed more and bucked his hips a bit. He could hear Dean's breath hitch more through the music, so he peeked from the corner of his eye at Dean, but he wasn't looking so he had to be just a bit bolder. Sam rubbed rougher and bucked his hips as he moaned softly his brother's name. "D-Dean.."

Suddenly the car stopped quickly in the middle of the road, Sam squeaked a bit as he moved a bit on his seat. "Jesus Dean! You could hav---" Sam couldn't speak more since he suddenly felt Dean's lip roughly on his own. Success once again. Sam kissed Dean back and pressed closer to Dean, but Dean pulled away.

"I-I gotta drive on the side of the road, somewhere no one won't see." Dean breathed hard and started to drive again.

Sam huffed. "Dean, we are in the middle of nowhere. No one is gonna drive here, and besides no one cares." He moved his hand on Dean's crotch and opened his seat belt.

"I don't wanna take a risk... Hey what are you--- Oh god Sam." Dean groaned as Sam changed his position so that he could lean closer to Dean's crotch. He rubbed Dean's growing bulge and started to open Dean's jeans. "Seriously you gotta stop or I'm gonna get us killed." Dean moaned and tried to get the sentence out of his mouth.

"I won't wait so you better drive to the side of the road now." Sam hummed and pulled Dean's cock out of his underwear causing Dean to buck his hips. "I'm so not gonna wait." Sam looked up to Dean as he wrapped his lips around the head of Dean's hard cock. He couldn't help but grin as Dean moved the fingers of his other hand into his hair to tug hard.

"Jesus Sammy. When did you become like this?" Dean groaned as Sam just smirked and kept sucking. He had to drive to the side of the road quickly or he would seriously hit the car on something. He didn't want to explain that to his dad...

As he stopped the car, he finally let himself enjoy the moment more. God, Sam's mouth felt good on him. He moved his fingers in Sam's hair and tugged it and it caused Sam to moan. Kinky fucker, Dean thought. He leaned on the seat and let Sam suck him eagerly. He really had to ask Sam where he had learnt to suck a guy this well, because he wasn't gonna share his baby brother after this. 

The moment was so unrealistic, but so damn perfect. Sam's mouth felt amazing and he sucked like a fucking pro. And the loud music was just extra and the fact that they were in the Impala. It was so wrong on so many levels, but damn it felt so good. 

"Fuck Sam, I'm close." Dean grunted and tightened his grip on Sam's hair. "Fuck your mouth feels so good, baby brother. I'm never gonna let anyone else know that. You're mine now." Dean moaned and looked down to his brother who was looking up to him with his gorgeous doe eyes. God this kid was gonna be the end of him.

"I want you to come for me, Dean. I've been waiting for this for too long. You have no idea how many times I have jerked off because of you." Sam moaned and kept sucking Dean. Dean moaned deeply and pressed Sam's mouth down on his hard cock as he came. Dean eased his grip on Sam's hair and closed his eyes to catch breath. He was so fucked up. 

Sam sat up a bit and licked his lips a bit. Dean was gorgeous right after his orgasm. Sam leaned closer and kissed Dean's cheek softly. "You okay?" He grinned a bit as Dean punched his arm softly. "Bitch." Dean muttered and opened his eyes slowly. 

"Jerk." Sam smiled and kissed Dean softly before sitting on his seat properly. Dean frowned and looked at him. "Don't you need to.. you know.. come?"

Sam grinned a bit, but he felt his cheek slight redden. "I might have already come in my pants.." 

Dean's eyes widened and he lowered his gaze to look at Sam's crotch where there was a damp patch. Damn that kid was one kinky bastard, Dean thought and grinned slightly. He leaned to kiss Sam.

"We can get you some pants from the town as we get there. I don't want that the ghosts get uncomfortable, because of that." Dean grinned and started to drive again.

"Oh good way to ruin the moment, you jerk!" Sam laughed and punched Dean's arm. They both laughed and started to sing to the next song that played from the radio.

**Author's Note:**

> So okay this was my first smutty fic and idk.. XD I didn't write it super graphic, because I think I'm not very good at it, but I tried. And no one has proof read this one so there might be some mistakes!  
> But I hope you guys liked it! Comments and kudos would be super awesome! :3
> 
> I've made a mix in 8tracks some time ago and it kinda fits this fic so if you wanna check it out here is a link to it~ http://8tracks.com/neathehero/rocking-in-the-67-chevy-impala
> 
> Thanks for reading~! :3
> 
> Here is my tumblr if you wanna check it out :3 http://antiheronea.tumblr.com/


End file.
